No man's land
by Aesculap
Summary: A scene for 5.01 - obviuosly this is a spoiler for that episode.


**AN:** Spoiler for 5.01

* * *

Zachariah stared openmouthedly at Castiel. He was totally taken aback by what he had just seen. Castiel, the douchebag, the sissy of the garnison had just singelhandedly killed two of his bloodhounds. Even Zachariah's voice sounded shaken. "How are you..."

"...alive?" Castiel answered a bit out of breath, voice even more gravel and slightly raspy than ever. "That's a good question. How did these two end up in that airplane?" He pointed at both Winchesters still struggling on the floor. "Another good question." Castiel turned to his former superior again. "As the Angels didn't do it." His eyes pierced into Zachariah's although his expression was soft. "I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

Zachariah even looked more shocked, as he breathed a thunderstruck "No... That's not possible."

"It scares you." Castiel stated, no fear in his voice. "Well, it should." His expression hardened. Smalltalk was over. "Now put these boys together and go. I won't ask twice." There was enough threat in his voice to make any other human flee.

Zachariah answered with just a look. A look as if he was going to explode any second now. But he did not open his mouth. He simply vanished in a flutter of wings and in the same moment the Winchester's torture was over. The gasped for breath, struggling to their feet again while Castiel blinked a few times.

"You two need to be more careful." He warned softly.

"'m startin' to get that..." Dean muttered, looking around as if expecting the Angels - or demons - to ambush them again. "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." The older Winchester still sounded breathless.

"I don't mean the Angels" Castiel corrected. '_The Angels_' his choice of words said a lot about his current affiliation. "Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." The Angel made a few steps coming nearer to the Winchesters, too near, again invading their personal space. He reached out and putting his hands on the surprised brothers' chests he touched exactly the same spot the hardcore fan girl had hours before. But instead of just feeling a touching hand there was a searing pain inside Sam's chest that made him wince and double over - exactly as his brother did. The feeling was gone again in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean grunted.

"Enochian sigil", the answer cam calmly. "It'll hide you from every angel in creation. "Castiel sounded tired, his voice cracking. "... including Lucifer" he added after a few seconds.

"What? You just branded us with it?" Dean felt a bit like a cow.

"No I just carved it into your ribs." Castiel's stonily expression was the only thing stopping Dean from laughing out loud. The Angel was serious...

While Dean still digested the last events Sam's curiosity took over, "Hey Cas, were you really dead?"

The Angel lowered his gaze before answering truly. "Yes."

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked quietly. Of course he was glad Castiel was alive... not _still _but _again_, but you can't have it all.

Castiel's eyes wandered for a second than he vanished obviously not willing or able to talk about it and preferring to flee instead, leaving to confused Winchesters behind.

After his retreat Castiel appeared in a park again. In the middle of the night it was deserted and peaceful. He sat down on a bench and sighed heavily. All those questions. He had noticed there were no traces of demon blood inside Sam. Whoever had rescued them had _really _rescued Sam. And him. Why? And who? Castiel himself felt stronger than ever. More powerful. He had easily wrestled down two of his kin. Before one would have been more than enough to give him a hard time. Castiel was a soldier but he was not good at hand to had... had not been good at hand to hand. Obviously now he was. And somehow he had become intimidating enough for Zachariah to flee. Again he took a deep breath. He was glad he was back. He did not remember what had happened after... after he had _died_. He only remembered the seconds before. The pain, the struggle to keep Chuck save. Was the Prophet even still alive? Castiel stood up again. He had much to do. Finding out who had resurrected him and why was not the first item on his list. There were more pressing matters. Like making sure Dean - and Sam - would survive. One brother could not exist without the other. Hopefully they would notice that too rather sooner than later. Because regardless to how much Castiel wanted them to help sort their issues out, there was something he had to do first. Something he might not be able to do alone. Something he could use all help he could get. And coincidentally he happened to know at least one person looking for a distraction.


End file.
